There are many tubs and containers in use today with many different types of lids. Further, many household items such as laundry detergent pods, dish soap, food products, etc., require a container and lid that is secure enough to prevent a child from opening the same. Further, it is increasingly important for the integrity of items stored inside a container to be protected. For example, it should be evident if a container has been opened or a seal has been broken for the first time. However, many lid/container combinations that prevent children from opening these containers and are tamper evident are also unnecessarily cumbersome for adults to open. Therefore, there exists a long-felt but unresolved need for a tamper evident and child proof container with a lid that is also not overly cumbersome for adults to open and provides an indication of the integrity of the items contained therein.